1. Field of the Technology
This technology relates generally to a system and a method for identifying a driver of a vehicle and, more particularly, to a system and a method for identifying a driver according to a pre-established hierarchy and performing a function, such as setting a parameter for one or more vehicle devices, based on the identification.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Modern vehicles typically allow a driver to adjust various vehicle devices such as mirrors, seats, pedals, radio, etc. Personalizing device positions can enhance safety and comfort. Some vehicles further store the settings, or pre-sets, in a group or profile so that the driver can later select the group to automatically activate the previously established settings.
Storing pre-sets provides a convenience factor, but still requires the driver to perform some operation, such as pressing a button, for the system to recognize the driver.